Desde mi corazon
by izavivimasenmccarty
Summary: Emmett y Bella tenían una maravillosa relación, pero como todo en esta vida, podía cambiar. Ya no se amaban y lo peor era que no sabían en qué momento su cuento de hadas se había derrumbado. No hubo explicaciones. De lo que sí estaban seguros, es que no hay terceros en discordia, simplemente se acabó


**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Desde mi corazón**

Emmett y Bella tenían una maravillosa relación, pero como todo en esta vida, podía cambiar. Ya no se amaban y lo peor era que no sabían en qué momento su cuento de hadas se había derrumbado. No hubo explicaciones. De lo que sí estaban seguros, es que no hay terceros en discordia, simplemente se acabó.

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Sabes que siempre me resultó más fácil escribir que hablar, y tú mejor que nadie sabes eso. Por eso decidí hacerte esta carta, porque mereces saber que las cosas cambiaron. Sé que te preguntarás, ¿por qué no luchar? Y es que mis intentos fracasaron, porque después de todo, no te diste cuenta que de tanto luchar, decidí renunciar. Te adoro, pero ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, mintiéndonos mintiéndome, haciéndonos daño. Creí que había encontrado en ti todo lo que había soñado y probablemente sí lo encontré, o fue una ilusión de la que desperté. Ya no deseo fingir que todo sigue igual como si ninguno hubiera cambiado, y por mucho que me duela o por mucho que no quiera, a partir de ahora no me queda más remedio que empezar a olvidarte. Olvidar este hermoso sueño que fue grandioso mientras duró._

 _Olvidarme de tu dulce sonrisa, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, del olor a fresas, de tu suave cabello y piel; de cuánto adoraba tenerte en mis brazos y abrazarte cada instante. Amaba tus besos, tus labios, tus manos, tus caricias, de las horas en silencio que pasamos sin necesidad de hablar, solo sintiéndonos al lado, de esas películas que veíamos y solías asustarte, de los innumerables "te quiero", hasta de tu mal humor. De cada momento que pasé a tu lado, de los pequeños detalles que hacían que mi corazón latiera de felicidad, así fuera solo caminar tomados de la mano._

 _Me encantaba cómo te burlabas de mis malos chistes y te reías de mis errores, esas largas charlas, esos besos que decían todo, adoraba tantas cosas tuyas. No sé qué nos pasó, en qué momento las cosas cambiaron e hicieron que este cuento de hadas se derrumbara de esta manera. Todo cambió. Empecé a odiar esos repentinos cambios de humor, a detestar el perfume que usabas, aborrecer que me corregías hasta llegar al punto de enfurecerme y ver defectos que antes no percibía de ti, por eso no puedo seguir contigo._

 _Cometí el error de creer que eras quien yo quería que fueras, y sin preguntar si estabas de acuerdo o no, convertirte en el centro de mi universo. Creí que serías para siempre mía_ __ _antes y mía después, lo que siempre había soñado. Que eternamente estaríamos juntos sin importar lo que pasara en nuestro camino._

 _Y ahora ya no me queda más que olvidar todo lo que me recuerda a ti y no sé cuánto tiempo necesite pero lo intentaré cada día, no sé si lo lograré, pero de algo sí estoy seguro y es que todo esto me volverá a pasar. Me equivocaré, me volveré a enamorar, me mentiré, y a lo mejor suceda que se repita la historia y mi iluso corazón se quiebre, pero ya no será contigo. Lo siento. Encontrarás al alguien que te quiera, no, que te ame como mereces, pero creo que nadie igualará lo que tuvimos. Fue único, pero deseo que puedan hacerte feliz y alcances a cumplir tus sueños. Que esa persona sepa valorarte, te cuide. Nunca sabremos qué fue lo que pasó, lo que hizo que todo se derrumbara, pero de algo si tienes que estar segura es que te amé. Las cosas cambiaron y no podemos devolver el tiempo, a lo mejor nadie tenga la culpa, solo nos fuimos perdiendo y no supimos encontrarnos, ya no hay un nosotros y lo mejor es que cada uno tome su camino y que puedas ser feliz._

 _Hoy más que nunca sé que las cosas, por más que intentamos, seguirían así. No recuerdo en qué instante dejé de verte como te miraba antes, en qué segundo tú_ __ _dejaste de verme como me mirabas y, ¿sabes? Te dejo libre, y de todo corazón, te deseo lo mejor._

 _Emmett_


End file.
